A variety of packages, including dispensing containers, have been developed for personal care products such as shampoos, lotions, etc., as well as for other materials. Such packages typically include a squeezable, resilient container with a dispensing aperture. The container may have a body with a unitary end wall defining the dispensing aperture. Alternatively, the container may have a closure mounted to the container body over the mouth of the container body, and the closure has an end wall defining the dispensing aperture. The closure also typically has a hinged lid, or other closing system, that is movable between open and closed positions.
One type of dispensing system for these kinds of packages typically includes a flexible, pressure-openable, self-sealing, slit-type dispensing valve which can be mounted either directly in the container body or in a separate closure over the container body mouth. A secondary closing system or member, such as a hinged lid, may also be provided adjacent the valve. When the secondary closing system is opened and the container is squeezed, the container internal pressure increases, the valve slits open, and the fluid contents of the container are discharged through the open slits of the valve. The valve automatically closes to shut off fluid flow therethrough upon removal of the increased pressure.
Designs of such valves are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,409,144, 5,439,143 and 5,839,614. Designs of containers with body openings for receiving such valves directly are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,409,144 and 5,439,143. Designs of separate closures using such valves are illustrated in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,531,363, 5,839,626, and 5,680,969. The illustrated closures each typically include a body or base mounted on the container to hold the valve over the container mouth.
Because the self-sealing dispensing valve in container or closure remains closed unless the container is squeezed, the lid or other closing system on the container or closure can be moved to an open position, and the opened container can be stored on a counter or shelf in an inverted position (with the dispensing valve at the bottom). The fluid product does not leak through such a valve, and there is virtually no product residue on the exterior of the valve or surrounding container surfaces.
It would be desirable to provide a system for hanging such a container in the inverted position. In such a hanging position, the product would flow under the influence of gravity to the dispensing valve. Thus, the product could be quickly squeezed out of the container without having to wait for a sufficient quantity of product to be squeezed toward the dispensing end of the container.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,144 discloses (with reference to FIG. 17 therein) a dispensing package with a hook for hanging the package. The hook projects from the end of the package. Accommodation must be made for the projecting hook during shipping and storage. Further, care must be taken to avoid accidentally snagging the hook when handling the package.
It would also be beneficial if a container could incorporate a hanging system in a way that would minimize projecting components or parts that must be manipulated by the user, or that could snag on the user's clothing or other objects, and/or that could be easily damaged.
Such an improved container should also accommodate designs which permit incorporation of a dispensing structure as a unitary part, or extension, of the bottom end of the container when it is suspended, and such an improved container should also accommodate designs that separately mount the dispensing structure on the container in a secure manner.
It would also be beneficial if such an improved container could readily accommodate its manufacture from a variety of different materials.
Further, it would be desirable if such an improved container could be provided with a design that would accommodate efficient, high-quality, large volume manufacturing techniques with a reduced product reject rate.
Preferably, the improved container should also accommodate its production with high-speed manufacturing techniques that produce consistent operating characteristics unit-to-unit with high reliability.
The present invention provides an improved container which can accommodate designs having the above-discussed benefits and features.
The present invention provides an improved package which can accommodate designs having the above-discussed benefits and features.